Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Mogul Time.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Mogul Time.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Mogul Time,xe2x80x99 identified as 20357-0 originated from a cross made by Mark Boeder, in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is known as P333C6, and the male parent is the variety known as P333C5. The new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having slightly cupped circular flowers with spoon shaped purple/white flowers, with a slightly domed capitulum and daisy type flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar P333C6 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar P333C6 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 produces purple colour spoon style flowers, whereas the parent cultivar P333C6 produces purple and white daisy flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 have larger and shorter inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar P333C6.
3. xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 has silver inflorescence reverse to the fluted section of the spoon effect.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Rapturexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,179) in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Rapturexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 produces purple and silver spoon daisy colour flowers, whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Rapturexe2x80x99 produces purple spoon daisy colour flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Rapture.xe2x80x99
3. The new variety xe2x80x98Mogul Timexe2x80x99 has more vigour than xe2x80x98Rapture.xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Rapturexe2x80x99 has two days faster response time than xe2x80x98Mogul Time.xe2x80x99